


Lost

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: Based off the ridiculous promos that were just dropped for 106.





	

His phone buzzed in his pocket, which caused him to pause. Just as well, he was about to crash his ex’s damn dinner party – that had disaster written all over it. Without bothering to check the caller ID, Mike answered his phone.

“What are you doing right now?”

“What am I – Baker where are you!?”

“Walking… I don’t know where,”

Mike shot Rachel and the soon to be new husband a look before he hustled his ass out of there. He was already tapping his way through his phone to order yet another Uber.

“Look around, where are you? I’m coming to get you!”

All Mike could hear coming over the line was the soft sound of Ginny’s breathing and the longer it went on the more agitated he became.

“Ginny! Where are you?”

“Is _she_ with you?”

The monotone to her voice was disturbing him the longer it went on but at least she called him, at least she was speaking to him without venom.

“No… and even if she was it would only be me coming to get you. Now please tell me where you are,” he said softly.

“There’s a Cheesecake Factory,”

Mike rolled his eyes heavenward. That was defiantly not narrowing it down.

“What else,”

“Street sign says, Harbor Drive,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Ginny… are you near Petco? Are you near the stadium?”

Ginny hummed in indecision, while Mike nearly lost his mind.

It had been hours since anyone had seen Ginny and while he had her on the phone, he didn’t have her location. There was no way to know for sure if she was okay. She didn’t sound hurt but she didn’t sound okay either.

“Gin, are you near Petco?” He tried one more time.

“Yes, yes I am,”

“Okay don’t move from where you are, I’ll be there in less than 10 minutes. Can you do that for me?”

“Got it, no moving,”

“Stay on the phone with me, don’t hang up.”

“Not hanging up,”

Mike kept up a stream of commentary, every now and again encouraging Ginny to respond in an affirmative that she was still on the line with him. The car barely made it around the bend before he was out and running. There she was, sitting outside ‘The Headquarters – Seaport District’ right near that damn Cheesecake Factory – just like she said she would be. Her hair and dressed were mused and looked a little damp but other than that, she didn’t look too worse for wear.

“Ginny!”

He came to an abrupt stop right in front of her.

“Hey,”

Mike licked his lips nervously before he sunk to his knees. He knew he’d be paying for this later but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Are you hurt?” He asked softly.

“No,” she whispered.

“Are you okay?”

A brief pause.

“No,”

“Gin,” he murmured.

Mike then struggled to his feet and pulled Ginny into his arms. She felt impossibly small against his large frame.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered against her temple.

She pulled away to look up at him with wide eyes.

“I am so sorry, we’ll fix this. I’ll fix this.” He promised again.

Ginny just sighed softly and moved to rest her head against his chest as she tried to burrow closer to him to ward of the chill of the early morning. He pressed his lips to her temple and wrapped his arms around her a little bit tighter.

Whatever it was that he had with Amelia wasn’t worth losing his relationship with Ginny, that much had become clear. He didn’t know what that relationship was now, but it ultimately didn’t matter. Ginny Baker had slipped past his defense and had become an integral part of his life. He wasn’t about to give her up – not for anyone.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Be kind.
> 
> I did a thing, its angst. I doubt I’ll add to it. Just adding to all the speculation for tomorrow night.


End file.
